Kumpulan Fanfic Oneshoot ChanChen
by Rikanagisa
Summary: Bagaimana bila namja sepolos chen belajar mengenai cara berciuman pada seorang playboy tampan A chanchen fanfictions


**Kiss** **Pair: Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongdae**

"Hmm" gumam pemuda imut itu pelan sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya. Wajahnya sedikit tercengang saat salah satu teman facebooknya menyukai sebuah fans page yang bernama 'Kursus Ciuman Park Chanyeol' dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Dia mulai menekan tombol 'sukai' dan membaca beberapa status yang ada di page itu. Terpampang sebuah alamat rumah Chanyeol yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya,hanya beda satu 1 blok dan pemuda imut itu menyeringai aneh. Panggil saja pemuda imut itu Chen. Dia pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang masih memiliki banyak sisi polos dan selalu penasaran akan hal baru. Salah satunya 'ciuman'. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat adegan mesra nan indah tersebut di layar kaca saja, namun dia mulai nekat setelah mampir di FP Chanyeol tadi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah pakar cinta yang berumur 22 tahun. Ahli dalam berciuman, hal intim, hal romantis dan dia terkenal sebagai seorang playboy kelas kakap. Dia menjadi playboy bukan hanya karena rupanya yang mempesona namun keahliannya dalam bidang percintaan. Meskipun begitu banyak hati perempuan yang dia sakiti tapi dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dibenci menurut para mantannya. Dia selalu memilih break dengan cara baik-baik dan sopan sehingga bisa meredam amarah para korban dan dia pun tidak pernah sombong dengan para mantannya jadi walaupun break mereka tidak pernah lost contact.

Okay sekian penjelasan tentang dua tokoh yang bergender sama namun kepribadian berbeda ini, mari kita lihat chen yang sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Chen melangkahkan kakinya di depan rumah Chanyeol yang memiliki cat caramel itu. Antrian para yeoja begitu banyak yang membuat Chen harus sabar menunggu. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 45 menit, akhirnya giliran Chen pun tiba. "Suruh masuk pasien terakhir, sisanya suruh pulang," teriak suara dari dalam rumah. Dan si pengawal tadi menyuruh Chen masuk sedangkan para yeoja di belakang Chen disuruh pulang. Chen melihat Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring di kasur putihnya dan memencet Smartphone canggih yang ada di tangannya.

"Silakan duduk chagiya," kata Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah chen. "Ah iya " kata chen singkat. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara yang tak biasanya dia dengar dari pasiennya. "Waw namja, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum ramah namun mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung. " aku ingin kursus berciuman," kata chen polos dan tanpa beban.

"Hahaha Well, aku sangat terkejut untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tamu istimewa yaitu namja imut seperti dirimu. Before, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari tentu akan kulayani dengan adil.

" "Iya , aku siap."

"Siap apa?Hahahaha" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi chen gemas.

"Kau itu masih kecil sekali ya. Berapa umurmu? Dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Namaku kim jongdae tapi kau boleh memanggilku chen dan aku sudah 17 tahun," jawab chen ketus.

"Ok. Jangan buang -tama kau santai tegang, bahumu jangan terlalu kaku," kata Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu chen.

"Siap!"

"Pertama, harus melakukan ciuman ciuman ini bisa dilakukan secara rileks sebagai tahap awal melakukan aktivitas rileks, tetapi jenis ciuman ini bisa memberikan perasaan mesra di antara masing-masing pasangan. Ciuman pembuka ini dilakukan dengan cara mulut tetap tertutup antara bibir beradu dengan bibir. Saat menempelkan mulut dilakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. Untuk menambah sensasi rasa yang dimunculkan kamu bisa melakukan dengan mata terpejam. Selain itu obyeknya juga bisa dilakukan pada pipi atau kening. Juga bisa kau lakukan pada rambut, telapak tangan, dan punggung, serta daerah bagian dalam leher, dan bahkan nipple pasanganmu nanti," kata Chanyeol yang mulai mendekatkan wajah, mengecup lembut bibir atas chen dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian sedangkan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala chen. "Siapa yang ingin melakukan sex?" tanya chen dengan tatapan polos.

"Yaampun kucingku ini sangat manis. Tentu saja itu salah satu tujuan ciuman kan? Sex itu bertahap dari pegangan tangan, ciuman, bercumbu dan making love. Jangan terlalu polos."

"Iya~" balas chen lemas. "Tahap selanjutnya, ciuman Kering. Ini merupakan tingkatan lebih lanjut setelah ciuman pembuka. Tekniknya adalah dengan sedikit membuka mulut saat berciuman, hembuskan sedikit angin melalui mulut kemudian tempelkan dengan lembut dan perasaan mesra. Tahanlah sebentar untuk menikmati getaran-getarannya. Setelah itu angkat perlahan-lahan dan lakukan gerakan tersebut berulang-ulang pada bagian ujung jari, belahan bibir, mata,pangkal lengan, pangkal leher," ucap Chanyeol sambil melakukan instruksinya pada chen.

"Uhh~" chen hanya mendesah pelan saat bibir Chanyeol berada dilehernya. "Tahap selanjutnya, Ciuman Basah. Ciuman basah dilakukan dengan cara mulut dibuka, kemudian basahilah mulut dengan lidah dengan gerakan memutar sehingga bibir terlihat basah dan merekah oleh jilatan. Setelah bibir dirasa basah, ciumkan ke bagian-bagian tubuh pasanganmu. Dalam keadaan mencium mainkan lidahmu sehingga menyentuh kulit pasanganmu. Selain membasahi daerah-daerah seperti bibir, leher, dada, dan bagian tubuh sensitif lainnya, kau juga bisa melakukannya di punggung pasanganmu."

"Eemmmhh Eummmmhh"chen mulai melakukan hal yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Kemudian chen mengulum bibir Chanyeol, menikmati bibir Chanyeol bagaikan menikmati permen. Tidak hanya itu, lidah chen melesak masuk dalam mulut Chanyeol, bermain dan menari indah di langit-langitnya. Kemudian chen menghisap bibir Chanyeol penuh nafsu, hisapan yang bertenaga ditambah lenguhan nikmat nan erotis, tangan chen juga bergerayang di pinggul Chanyeol. Tidak cukup di situ,chen juga menggigit pelan bibir Chanyeol yang menimbulkan sengatan bergejolak pada Chanyeol.

"Tu-tunggu Aku belum menuntunmu ke arah sana tapi kenapa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol gugup sambil menangkup kedua pipi tirus chen.

"Arah apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Mengulum, menghisap, mengigit? Kau sudah tau urutannya sebelumnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku yang menginginkan hal 'itu'"

"Waw Awesome. Bakat alami kah?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ok, kuberi kau nilai 99, oh tidak tapi 100. Karena kau berhasil membuat 'junior'ku berdenyut dan 'tegang' hahahaha"

"tegang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya chen masih dengan tatapan polosnya. Chanyeol kembali tertawa, dia mengambil air mineral yang ada di meja kemudian menenggaknya. "Well maksudnya itu perasaan yang muncul, yang membuat orang ingin melakukan sex. Kau pernah melakukan sex?" tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan duduknya.

"ja-jangankan sex, berciuman saja baru kali ini." Tawa Chanyeol kembali pecah dan memukul-mukul kasur dengan gemas. "Benar-benar masih suci dan polos," desis Chanyeol. Dia menelan air liurnya saat menatap wajah imut chen. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajah, melumat bibir chen dengan lembut, tangannya bergerayangan di dada dan perut chen kemudian merebahkan tubuh chen perlahan.

"Aaah~ geli Chanyeol. Tapi rasanya eemmmhhh," chen mengalungkan tangan pada Chanyeol yang sedang menindihinya. Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah wajah chen perlahan dan lembut kemudian menghembuskan nafas di kuping chen yang membuat chen menggeliat dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher chen, menghisap dan menggigit leher bening itu dengan lembut namun meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Umm Bisa buka pakaianmu?" pinta Chanyeol lembut dan mengusap pipi chen. "Hu'um!" gumam chen pelan. Chanyeol pun bangkit dari tubuh chenn kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya begitupun chen, chanyeol menatap juniornya sesaat, juniornya yang setengah bangkit sudah setengah tegang mencapai perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tubuh polos chen. Benar-benar mulus, putih dan bersih, Juniornya kecil dan menggemaskan meski mulai tegang.

"Euummmhh Ummmmhhh Ssssrrpphh "Chanyeol menghisap dan menjilat dada chen penuh nafsu, ditambah dengan gigitan lembut. "Ah ahahaha geli Chanyeol, aahh.." kata chen sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol berfikir, ada mudahnya bercinta dengan namja karena dia tau persis dimana titik sensitivenya, yaitu kuping, bagian dalam lengan, tengkuk, nipple, butt, persendian belakang lutut dan tentu saja si junior. Tak hanya yeoja,namja pun perlu foreplay sebelum bercinta dan Chanyeol menjamah 7 titik sensitive itu sehingga membuat chen mencapai kenikmatan.

Puas menghisap dada chen akhirnya Chanyeol merayap ke tatapnya junior kemerahan yang tegang itu, dielusnya pelan ujung junior chen kemudian menjilat ujungnya dengan lembut. "Eeemmhh sssrrpphh Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol mendongak menatap chen. "Aaahh Yaah Ooohh aku suka sekali Chanyeol, eemh.. teruss aahh " kata chen sambil meremas sprei dan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki chen kemudian menjilat belakang lutut chen yang membuatnya menggeliat geli. Lidah Chanyeol pindah ke paha mulus chen, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan erotis. Kemudian mulutnya turun, menghisap-hisap bola kembar chen dengan gemas dan tangannya mengocok junior chen. Chen hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi bercinta untuk pertama kalinya yang membuat gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia terus menggeliat menikmati tiap sentuhan tangan maupun bibir Chanyeol yang menjelajahi tubuh polosnya. "Eum, tidak begitu buruk. Walaupun ini kali pertama buatku memasukkan junior orang dalam mulutku tapi aku langsung menyukainya," kata Chanyeol kemudian menghisap Junior chen dengan kemampuannya yang apa adanya namun dia cukup belajar dari teory saja cukup membuat chen menggelinjang nikmat.

Chanyeol kembali naik, mengangkat tangan chen, menjilat tubuh chen "Ahhh aahahahhahaa geli Chanyeol...emhh, aku tak tahan, cukup! Aaakkkhh!" brontak chen namun Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan mungil itu sehingga chen tidak berdaya. Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuh chen menggesek- gesekkan junior mereka yang bertemu.

Chen benar-benar merasa tubuhnya bergejolak hebat dan sangat susah mengendalikan dirinya sehingga dia menggerang bercampur tertawa akan sentuhan Chanyeol. "Maukah kau menghisap joniorku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibir bawah chen. Wajah chen sudah sangat memerah bagaikan tomat, tapi dia mengangguk saja untuk perintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh chen untuk mendudukkannnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan berlutut sedangkan chen mulai membungkuk menghadap dengan junior Chanyeol yang mengacung tinggi. Chen menggenggam junior itu kemudian menjilat ujungnya, setelah cukup dengan jilatan akhirnya chen memberanikan diri mengulum seluruh junior itu hingga masuk ke pangkal tenggorokannya. Chen memaju- mundurkan kepalanya di depan junior Chanyeol. "Sssrrrpphh Srrppphh.. Ummmhh Sssrrrpphh Lezat" ucap chen di sela-sela hisapannya. Tangannya juga menggenggam bola kenyal Chanyeol dengan gemas yang membuat Chanyeol mendesah nikmat. Sekitar sepuluh menit chen menghisap junior Chanyeol hingga akhirnya Chanyeol meminta chen berhenti. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil chen, mengecup tengkuknya kemudian bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Ummmm Aku penasaran, bolehkah aku memasukimu?" kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit chen. "Aaakhh Itu emmhh.. Hu'um, aku takut tapi ummm" kata chen ragu. Chen memeluk erat leher Chanyeol kemudian Chanyeol memasukkan perlahan juniornya ke dalam lubang sempit chen.

"Aaaarrgghhhh. Sa-sakit!" teriak chen sambil memukul- mukul dada bidang Chanyeol, padahal baru setengah masuk. Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua tangan chen kemudian mencium tangan chen secara lembut dan bergantian. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan lebih dalam juniornya sambil menciumi wajah imut chen sehingga chen bisa sedikit tenang walaupun tidak bisa menghentikan erangannya karena sakit yang luar biasa. Chen merasa dadanya berdetak begitu kencang saat menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Tenang Kitty Jangan takut," kata Chanyeol sambil melumat bibir chen sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur. Meskipun junior Chanyeol sudah sangat keras dan tegang namun dia masih sulit memasukkan juniornya dengan lancar karena lubang chen yang sangat sempit. Sesekali Chanyeol membasahi juniornya dengan saliva untuk membasahi dan memperlicin pompaannya.

"Aaaahh Oooohhh Eeehhh Gaaahhh.. Chanyeol..eunngghh, sakit sekali aaakkhhh," erang chen sambil meremas bahu Chanyeol dan menggigit bahu Chanyeol.

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu lebih nyaman eemmmhhh Uuuhhh Aaaahhh " Chanyeol menjilati kuping chen, menghisap lehernya, mengocok juniornya dan memompa lubangnya. Chen benar-benar menggerang saat kenikmatan atas gerakan Chanyeol yang mulai muncul. Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa lubang chen berdenyut-denyut seolah menjepit juniornya lebih kencang kemudian dia bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih beringas.

Chanyeol terus memompa juniornya dengan cepat di dalam lubang sempit dan hangat chen Hingga Dengan kencang sperma itu menembak menembak dan membasahi hole sempit dan berwarna pink milik chen. "Aaaaahh. Nikmat sekali~" chen masih terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol mengocok junior chen yang belum keluar.

"Aaaahhh Terus Chanyeol Oooohhh aaakkkhhh"racau namja imut berbibir mirip kucing tersebut. Chanyeol juga memainkan ujung jempolnya di ujung junior chen sambil meremas testis chen. Kemudian dia menghisap Junior chen. Kepalanya naik turun seirama dengan erangan chen. kemudian chen pun memuntahkan sperma hangatnya di dalam mulut Chanyeol kemudian Chanyeol menelan seluruh spermanya. Dia naik ke atas dan melumat bibir kucing chen untuk berbagi sperma yang ada di mulutnya.

Chanyeol melihat hole berwarna pink chen mengeluarkan banyak spermanya dan membasahi sprei, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu pemandangan sexy yang pernah dia lihat. "gomawo Kau telah memberikanku pengalaman yang luar biasa, Kitty" ucap Kris pelan sambil mengecup lembut kening chen.

Chen hanya tersenyum dan memeluk dada Kris. Kris membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping, karena lelah yang mendera mereka pun tertidur dengan pelukan yang sangat hangat nan mesra.

Xxx

Hello ada yang udah baca? Ini bukan plagiat, saya sudah izin dari penulis asli dan mengubah beberapa bagian atas izin penulis (yanz/yanuar) maaf jika ada typo dan tidak rapih. Saya harap akan ada author chanchen muncul di kotak review supaya saya bisa req fanfic hahaha, mungkin saya juga akan post beberapa fanfic tapi butuh proses karena saya membuat fanfic di hp sederhana dengan aplikasi UNIFM dimana saya sebenarnya mendownload file TXT lagu tapi di edit, lalu converter TXT menjadi Docx hahaha. Harap maklum jika ada typo lirik atau apa. So? Adakah fans uke chen?


End file.
